Darkling Thrush Wiki
You have entered the Darkling Thrush. An aged thrush, frail, gaunt, and small In blast-beruffled plume, had chosen thus to fling his soul upon the growing gloom. '-Thomas Hardy' Darkling Thrush is a New World of Darkness game set in the small county of Leitrim, Ireland. Parke Castle, an old ruin recently renovated by the kind donations of the government, is currently held as the Freehold for any of the Lost fortunate enough to have been able to rip themselves screaming and bloodied from a wreath of unforgiving Thorns and make their way back into the reality from whence they were so callously plucked. Unfortunately, the life of one of the Lost is not a pleasant thing. Torn from their homes by creatures incapable of knowing either mercy or compassion, many Lost have bodies twisted and warped by the mad machinations of those Fae who had stolen them, forced through dances and trials that no human had any right to survive. Many Lost return to their old lives to find that years have passed in this mortal world....or no time at all. Worse yet, even those who are able to return home find themselves replaced by some hideous doppelganger, a charlatan who has stolen both face and name, who is drowned in the love meant for the changeling and the changeling alone. Perhaps the worst of all of these trials is the constant fear...the paranoia that those Fae keepers who had kidnapped the Lost might one day return to collect on old debts barely understood. In the darkness of the Bawn, wolves howl. Strange birds chatter bizarre tongues to stars that glow too brightly with fire long since unshed. What will become of those here in Leitrim? ; Main Locations * Parke's Castle * Dromahair ** Toad Hall ; Surrounding Areas * Glencar Lough * Derrywoods The channel may be found on Darkmyst.org. The main out of character channel is #Darkling-Thrush. Here is where general setting and channel information may be found. : - The County of Leitrim : - The Eternal Play: Our Beloved Actors : - A list of some Irish Slang. ** ST Note: Players are not expected to type with an Irish brogue, nor to know the native speak by heart. This is simply added for both completion and fun as well as quick ref, as some NPC's in the game will be using this. Here is where character creation information may be found. : - Creation: Free From Thorns : - Contracts: Our Maddened Dealings : - Courts: Our Shared Dreams : - Entitlements: A Thousand Brotherhoods : - Merits: What Makes Us Shine : - Note: Scroll down for a list of Merits. They are allowed/disallowed on a case-by-case basis based on ST discretion. : - Seemings: These Hollow Bones Here is some general changeling and game related information that may be helpful to the player. : - Derangements: Our Broken Minds : - Flaws: What Keeps Us Human : - Goblin Fruits and Oddments: Gifts of the Hedge What would you enjoy seeing most in your storylines? More combat? More mystery? Use of more ignored skills? All game information property of White Wolf, retyped here for ease of use. The concentrated efforts of many Changelings of the freehold have solved, perhaps permanently, the situation of food rotting within days. However, this ended with the discovery that there was betrayal within the ranks, as many guards had been murdered and replaced with simulacrums. Why this was done is not known. Perhaps, however, the work of these brave folk have bought a temporary reprieve for the suffering Freehold. The Theme for the Wilderness Outside the Bawn. The Theme for Arena Duels. The Theme for the Freehold Proper. }} ;Completed Sections : As of Monday, May 18th, all peripheral information such as setting info, slang documentation, the character section, and the Character Template has been completed. ;Completed Sections : As of Saturday, May 15th, the entire Character Creation section as well as a list of Virtues and Vices have been completed. ;Completed Sections :As of Friday, May 14th, all Goblin fruits and oddments have been added. ;Completed Sections :As of Friday, May 14th, all Contracts have been painstakingly documented, labeled, and marked much to the health detriment of the wiki editor. I hope you assholes are happy. ;Completed Sections :As of Friday, May 14th, all Derangements have been completed. ;Completed Sections :As of Thursday, May 13th, all Flaws have been documented. More soon. ;Completed Sections :As of Thursday, May 13th, Every single Court has been documented! Huzzah! ;Completed Sections :As of Thursday, May 13th, every single Kith from every single Changeling: the Lost-themed NWOD book has been extricated, filed, sorted, and cited here on the wiki. Happy character creation! Enjoy your fancy new toys. Category:Browse